cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sur'Kesh
For canon information on Sur'Kesh, see here. The salarian homeworld and the capital of the Salarian Union. The only homeworld left completely untouched by the Reapers, Sur'Kesh is a tropical planet with an increasingly fractured political system. Its internal politics are having a knock-on effect that is quite substantial, given the importance of salarian humanitarian and scientific aid to the beleaguered worlds of the galaxy. Terrorist attacks have increased on the planet, as many consider the salarians' actions during the Reaper invasion less than honorable. As such, security on Sur’Kesh is at an all-time high, and the salarian government is adopting a no-risk attitude to off-worlders - anyone who doesn’t present proper identification is either sent back to their port of origin or held indefinitely. While this has hardly helped their image, it has ensured that Sur’Kesh is one of the most secure ports in the galaxy. Flora and Fauna: Flora: * Borbor root: A tuber that, depending on preparation, increases salarian blood flow and the amount of oxygen the blood can absorb. * Burn grass: A soil-enriching and adaptable weed. * Corpse bud: Its nectar has healing properties, supposedly, but its leaves are poisonous. Bundles are sold as far away as the Nemean Abyss. * Matriarch of the Spire: A fern that grows at high altitudes. It only blooms once a salarian generation. Fauna: * Fippsil: Small, insect-eating wall-clingers. * Kepta: Often likened to cockroaches. * Luut: A variety of flying animal with leathery wings. * Nix: Venomous reptiles. * Pitimit: Small, squidgy amphibian things, considered pests. Pitimit ''is only one of many regional names for them. * 'Sadalak: A creature closely related to salarians, though arguably non-sapient. Essentially, a salarian "monkey". They climb and swim among the Sur'kesh equivalent of mangroves. * ''Sluush'': A mollusc, the closest equivalent to a slug. * '''Tusked Medal of Shrell: An insect. 'Locations': Archipelago of Vayleen Eddyne Once thought to be mere legend, Eddyne dates to the early salarian bronze age, and had been the setting of generations of tales and fables. The city was discovered by accident, during an expedition searching the Calehas desert, in an attempt to document ancient salarian trade routes. Archeological experts were swiftly calling the find one of the most important discoveries in salarian history. Entish A city destroyed in a shock terrorist attack following the Reaper War, with military grade technology detonated at Tevishi Vael spaceport. The Ewasi Grove, Little Disan, Heavenly Clutch, Osoli Osol, and Primary Southwest arcologies sustained critical damage. Secondary collapses inflicted severe damage to the structural integrity of neighboring buildings. With the attack on Entish -- and the mysterious message given to the Salarian Union by a self-professed "criminal" agitator of unknown origin -- many salarians on the Citadel organized a protest outside the Salarian Embassy, demanding everything from immediate expulsion of the ruling matriarchs to increased security presences in all salarian colonies. When the debris removal efforts turned their attention to the K'tovash Museum of Salarian History, it led to workers coming across a startling discovery. When opening one of the destroyed building's archive vaults, they recovered a valuable lost artifact of salarian culture, missing for centuries. 'The Dalatrass' was thought to be amongst the first paintings created during the early Ulaz period, effectively making it one of the most ancient works of art of its kind. Painted by an unnamed artist from the city of Jorrat, 'The Dalatrass' passed through many hands in the centuries that followed. Its possession was handed over from clan to clan dozens of time, either as a trophy, a part of a contract or a gift of trust. It was presumed lost for more than a millennium after a fire that destroyed the Talat Gallery where it was last kept. It was unknown how long the painting had been in K'tovash or how it got there. Jorrat Jurim Sea Maial Marshes These are dotted with a number of grotesque temples raised by followers of Shrell. As of current day, most of these temples have either been destroyed or otherwise decayed to ruin. Reach of Zaemann Talat A major city that often (including currently) serves as the planetary capital. Seat of the Linron clan. Tanalat A region of the Sur'Keshian subtropics. One of the cities in the region is Yuushor-Jat'atat. The native language is Vresh, but the local Vresh assimilated so many words from Ja'Salar that it's more a regional dialect of that now. Thirty-Seven Pillars, Lokso An unequaled natural wonder, the Thirty-Seven Pillars is the official name of a mountain range that crosses the continent of Lokso. The belt, one of the longest continental ranges in Citadel Space, extends fifteen thousand kilometers, and is made up of thousands of mountains, 37 of which rise more than 7500 meters above sea level. While summiting the thirty seven is recommended only for the most experienced of mountaineers, there are plenty of hiking trails, ski slopes, and guided climbs through the smaller mountains for the uninitiated. Those who are experienced in technical climbs are welcome to register in one of the main cities of Sur’kesh. Ushaga Swamps The primitive people of the Ushaga swamps became the Ushagan ethnicity in Salarianity as it's known today. These people worshipped Ikthanibak, an ancient god of fire, clean water, and successful hatchings. Yolan A southern region. Category:Locations Category:Salarians Category:Homeworlds Category:Salarian Union Planets